leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yordle Land
Bandle City is a city-state on the southeastern part of Valoran. __TOC__ Lore Bandle City resides in Yordle Land and is the home city of the yordle race. The vast majority of the yordle society dwells in the southeastern part of Valoran, behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range. Centuries before, the yordles were a nomadic race, traveling around the continent for many years. They eventually settled themselves within the Ruddynip Valley where modern day Bandle City is now located. While their society may seem like a simple rural community, the city itself holds a great deal of intrigue and mystery. Yordles As with humans, yordles are bipedal sentient beings. They also have male and female genders. The Yordle race may have ties to the sea dwelling race that Fizz the Tidal Trickster is derived from, though sceintific evidence of a genetic link and a common ancestor is not yet been found the conections to yordle behavior, and apperance to this sea dwelling race is uncanny. Yordles are decidedly shorter than humans; both male and female yordles rarely exceed 1 meter tall, with most averaging around 0.8 meters. Their skin texture ranges from being completely smooth, to very lightly covered in fur, to ultimately being significantly furry. Their skin tone runs a much broader spectrum of colors than their human counterparts; while there is no direct scientific explanation for this, some consider this to be a sign of the yordles’ attunement to Runeterra’s magical nature, maybe note worthy to state female Yordles tend to have smooth skin ( commonly blue ), well there male counterparts tend to be furry. They generally have inferior vision in the normal spectrum of light than humans. Yordles, nevertheless, have much better hearing and are able to see into the infrared spectrum of light, where humans cannot. Furthermore, they are commonly characterized by their dependence on language, as well as their creation and utilization of complex tools. Culture Yordles require far more social interaction with their own kind than humans do. They generally are a peaceful and amicable race, often marked with streaks of joviality and light prankishness; their moral compass is most often pointed toward goodness and benevolence. Their desire for social interaction drives them toward this ethos, as the mental health of a yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. This does not mean, however, that they are incapable of cruelty and evil. In fact, a yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Some who already are centered more toward malevolence will become exceedingly so in due course. These yordles will often twist their desire for social interaction into a desire to seek out others to inflict pain and suffering upon them, one extreme example being . Government Bandle City has a very community-based government with various officials overseeing their own specific areas. The city-state's current leader is Mayor Dennison Jadefellow. Military What yordles lack in stature, they make up for with their armaments and their industriousness. *The city's weapons brigade - the Megling Commandos - are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors from the city-state. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran. It was these legends that most inspired , to join the yordle military and become part of the Megling Commandos. *Within the city's intelligence team - the Scouts of the Mothership - the yordle , is known by most as the groups' top recon specialist. However, to those who know of his true exploits, it is clear that Teemo is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City. While he enjoys the level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo's feelings for his people are so strong that he ventures out on his own to seek out the foes of his city. When he finds them, Teemo extinguishes their lives with the rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. It is said that there is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. *The aerial squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - utilized the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an air assault vehicle which has now become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). , was the most renowned of the group. He and his squadron would soar over Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting aerial acrobatics for the benefit of onlookers below. During times of conflict, the squadron often performed missions which would take them behind enemy lines, either gathering intelligence or delivering messages through hot zones. Relations with Demacia Bandle City shares a relatively good relationship with the city-state of Demacia. Acting as an envoy between the two city-states is . Relations with Bilgewater Ties between Bandle City and Bilgewater have always been a little tense, mainly due to the occasional pirate assaults on yordle vessels. Relations with Piltover Though Piltover is a Demacian ally its worth noteing the special connection between Bandle City and Piltover since this is where many of the most ingenius minds of Bandle city go to attend the University in the heart of Piltover for mechanical masterminds to tinkering exellency, the most obvious display of Yordle power in Piltover University is the Reveared Inventor himself Heimerdinger. Piltover has gotten the attention of many yordles and taken attention to many also such as Rumble the Mechanized Meniace and Ziggs the Hexplosive expert. Military weaponization for Bandle City is largely produced in Piltover, examples would be the Yipsnakes aircraft and the cities defensive outpost walls and turrets. Relations with Ionia Ionia and Bandle city have a loose relationship as for they are both neutral territories and have no direct need for govermental actions or trade between the two, yet the tempest is an unbiased spectator and had seen poteintal in Bandle city for the Heart of there strength, thus Kennen was born in a most Ideal of times, as Ionia was faceing problimatic times they adopted Kennen into the tempest program and this brought about a lasting alliance between Bandle City and Ionia History The Bandle City Mothership Above the city center sits a hulking, unfinished rocket called the Mothership. There are no records which say where it came from, though oral histories declare that it was there before the first yordles came to settle the Ruddynip Valley. The ship is a cultural icon for yordles across Runeterra and their society is unified around the concept of "getting it ready," or restoring the broken-down structure as a symbol of cooperation. Unfortunately, actual cooperation ends with several unfinished projects littering the site, and ongoing debate over what should be done next. The Iron Ambassador to Demacia Years ago the famous yordle blacksmith Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of this charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route to Demacia. Blomgrun's daughter, who was traveling with him at the time, was able to escape with the helm. She watched helplessly as her father was slain before her eyes. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City make her the yordle ambassador to Demacia. The yordle leaders agreed with the request, appointing Blomgrun's daughter, Poppy, the liaison between Bandle City and Demacia. A Cupcake from the Mothership One day a local tinker named Beardly Kittle discovered a fossilized cupcake that had been expelled out from the Mothership. During this time witnesses claimed to see lights flashing across the ship for a few seconds. Yordle scientists continue to investigate, though they found it unlikely that the Mothership will be turning on again anytime soon. Nevertheless, the discovery has awakened unified celebration in Bandle City, with Mayor Dennison Jadefellow declaring a city-state holiday. Poppy's Anniversary Day Ruined The pirate Tiresias Ellington and his crew boarded a Bandle City ship headed to Demacia and sacked the vessel for its goods. Though Tristana and Teemo's special forces were able to apprehend the pirates, they could not salvage the cargo. This particular shipment was on its way to a celebration, a commemoration to Poppy's appointment to service as envoy between Demacia and the yordles. Bandle City appealed to the League to solicit reparations from Bilgewater for the loss of the goods, along with spoiling their anniversary plans. Bilgewater’s stance was that they were not responsible for the actions of a few independent sailors. Attempted Abduction of the Mothership It was discovered that the mastermind behind the Horseshoe Heist and Balloon Burglary was none other than Veigar, the Tiny master of Evil. He planned to use these items in a grand attempt to abduct Bandle City’s Mothership. The horseshoes’ shape allowed them to slip perfectly under the curved metal of the Mothership’s nose cone and his enchanted balloons threatened to lift the Mothership from the ground. Veigar's plan was foiled, however, by a flock of sharp-winged thresher geese approached from the west. The flock of predatory birds passed above the Mothership and sliced though all but one of Veigar’s enchanted balloons, deflating them immediately. Faced with an impending and accidental defeat, Veigar tugged the final balloon free of its horseshoe and began to rise into the sky. The League Champion Teemo, having just arrived at the Mothership, took aim and burst Veigar’s last balloon with a single dart. The Tiny Master of Evil plummeted into the tree line just outside the city. Bandle City officials were unable to locate the Tiny Master of Evil following his escape from the battle, noting that it is likely he escaped through magical means. The Mothership miraculously suffered no apparent damage from the incident. Many onlookers, however, commented that the Mothership appeared to have shifted slightly to the left. City-State Champions Associated Champions References Category:Places